Leather and Lace
by RaisedOnRadio
Summary: If you give to me your leather - The little red book should have given him the clues to how this relationship would turn out, but he was not paying attention. - Please take from me my lace. / Genesis and OC, slight AU. Short story, Complete.
1. The Dark Haired Girl

The red haired boy beckoned from the ledge above the window. "Come on Angeal. It's not like the roof is going to give way."

"All right. One, two, three..." The black haired boy hoisted himself out of the window and on to the roof.

They sat side by side, using the intricate scrollwork along the edge as a foot brace.

"Your parents are going to kill us if they find us here, Gen," Angeal said. He was tall for his thirteen years. He had heavyset shoulders and strong arms from working in the fields.

"Just me. They will spare you." The red haired boy was shorter, but catching up quickly. He was thin and agile from the numerous sports his parents required him to take. "What should be engraved on my gravestone, Angeal?"

"It'll say, 'Genesis Rhapsodos, scared to his death by his parents."

"Nah, that's my mother's line. She always says I'll be the death of her," Genesis said. "Just put me in an unmarked grave."

He leaned back until he was lying on the roof, hands clasped behind his head. "They are planning on sending me to military school next year."

"That's sooner than you had thought."

"They said they have someone interested in sponsoring my tuition. Like they cannot afford it."

"Perhaps I could get someone to sponsor me," Angeal said, "so I could join with you."

"Yes. You already have a sword," Genesis said.

"I can't use that sword! It's been in the family for generations."

Genesis grinned. "Or you know you could not lift it the last time you tried."

Angeal snorted at the memory of them trying to remove the large sword from the wall a few years ago. It had resulted in a couch with a slice down the middle, and his mother forbidding him from seeing Genesis for a week.

They were silent for some time, watching the clouds roll past.

"You have company coming down the road," Angeal said.

"Oh well-"

"Genesis Rhapsodos! What in the Goddess' name are you doing on the roof?"

On the ground was Mrs. Rhapsodos, waving her arms frantically. "Get off this instant! People are coming to visit your father!"

Genesis, who had sat up at the sound of her outburst, laid back down. "Make me."

Angeal cringed. He understood the lack of relationship Genesis had with his parents, but Angeal didn't see why he did things just to irk them. His own mother was strict, but fair. He hated to do anything that would seriously disappoint her.

They were still there when the people arrived at the front gate. Genesis rolled over to get a better view of the front door.

Angeal leaned over him to see. "It's the new family. Come to pay their respects to the mayor-"

Angeal realized that Genesis was not listening to him. There was a girl in the group that was about their age. Her hair was a mass of chocolate colored curls. She looked up, and did a double take when she saw the boys. At first she frowned, but then smiled.

They could hear Mrs. Rhapsodo's voice drift from the open doorway, inviting them in.

"She's out of your league," Angeal said.

"I'm the Mayor's son; she can't be out of my league."

Angeal rolled his eyes. Genesis disowned his father except when it was convenient for him.

"She probably loves poetry and theater, like most of the town girls," Angeal insisted.

"I would memorize the script of Loveless for her."

The Rhapsodos' should have let Genesis go to theater school, Angeal thought, like he had wanted to originally. He still had a flair for the dramatic. But they had told him that he was destined to be part of Soldier, and there was no point in arguing. Maybe Angeal could see why Genesis chose to exasperate them at every opportunity.

*.*

"Hello?" A stage whisper came from the window. The girl was leaning out from it.

"Which one of you is Genesis, the mayor's son who is too ill to receive visitors?"

"I am," Genesis said. "Careful, I'm highly contagious."

She giggled. "I'm Lacey. I have to go before they realize I've gone. If you are feeling better tomorrow, will you walk me home from the schoolhouse?"

"I will," Genesis said.

She smiled politely at Angeal, and disappeared back into the house.

"Hmm," Genesis said, looking more content than earlier. "My best friend in the army with me, and a girl waiting at home. This should turn out all right."

Angeal thought he was a little young to be sure, but he nodded anyway. "Glad you have it all planned out."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 774<p> 


	2. Welcome to the World

It took Angeal a few days to summon the courage to ask his mother about military school. He had expected her to listen to his case, and then remind him of his duties here.

But none of that came. She listened quietly, then retrieved a letter from her dresser. Someone was also interested in sponsoring him, she said. She just had not known how to approach it.

He knew that she did not want him to go, but his mind was already set.

*.*

As it turned out, Lacey wasn't familiar with the script of Loveless. With a grin, she dared Genesis that she could memorize it before him. They purchased pocked sized editions of the play, bound in garish red leather.

Genesis practiced in his house.

Out loud.

Daily.

His parents could not wait for the year to be over.

*.*

The year came to a close too quickly for Genesis. On the train ride to the school, Angeal felt like he was sitting next to a storm cloud.

Genesis flipped through his little red book. "My parents suggested that I just break up with her. What kind of solution is that?"

Angeal did not bother to acknowledge him. It was just a repeat of the conversations over the past week, when Genesis started to sense the ache he was going to feel when separated from Lacey.

The train pulled into the city station. Outside, an older man stood with a sign marked Rhapsodos and Hewley. Facing away from the train was a tall thin student, with long, silver hair down the back.

"I was under the impression," Genesis said to Angeal as they got off the train, "that this was a boy's dormitory." At that moment, the student turned and leveled a stare at them. His face was lean, and certainly male.

"My name is Sephiroth," the boy said. "We'll be roomed in the same building."

"Whoa. My girlfriend would die for hair like that."

The older man looked back and forth at them, trying to decide if he should put them into the same car.

Sephiroth tipped his head and smiled slightly. "It's a curse."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 356<p> 


	3. Dreams We Conceive

_Did you know that today is our fifth anniversary? My parents were surprised that you did not propose during your last visit. They are afraid their daughter is going to be an old maid. I've reminded them I'm only nineteen-_

*.*

Lacey took the paper she had been writing on and tore it in half. It had read like a diary entry, she thought in disgust, not a letter.

For extra measure, she ripped the paper until it resembled confetti.

Everything she wanted to tell him sounded accusing. Mrs. Rhapsodos had told Lacey, to her face, that Genesis would be a gamble and would forget her when he left.

Lacey had not believed it at first. But at this point, the phone conversations with him were few, and the letters discussed the weather.

Wutai was acting up again. He would be over there in a few years. When she had been fourteen, she had not considered that being a SOLDIER's girl included the fear every time the phone rang an overly sympathetic voice would tell her Genesis was dead.

She did not know if she could take it.

*.*

When he visited last month, Lacey had not seen him in a year. She wore her favorite dress of pale green and cream lace, and pulled at her dark curls until they were long and flowing down her back.

His face had shed the last of his boyhood, looking leaner and harder. Decked out in a long red leather jacket and sword at his hip, he had even had Lacey's mother giggling like a young girl.

When he smiled at Lacey and brushed his auburn hair out of his eyes like he used to, she had fallen in love with him again.

Every word she had rehearsed, wanting to know where their relationship was going had died on her lips.

They had fallen into bed the night before he left.

Now she was back at stage one. Or should she say Act One?

* * *

><p>Word Count: 330<p>

Title: Dreams we conceive


	4. As the World Falls Down

"Genesis Rhapsodos," The scientist said, "You are falling behind in your training. This is not acceptable of a first class SOLDIER."

Genesis could not remember the name of this scientist; they all seemed to run together. Why was a scientist the one berating him anyway? Were there not other departments within Shinra for them?

He felt the weight of Loveless in his pocket, with Lacey's latest letter in it. He had been distracted as of late. The letters were getting shorter. He should call her-

"You are not listening," the scientist said, breaking into Genesis' thoughts.

"I don't see why this is important," Genesis said. "So I'm going through a low point. This happened after you sent Sephiroth to the field, and had Angeal and I stay behind. At that point my performance was equal to Sephiroth's-"

"No one is equal to Sephiroth," The scientist said.

Genesis closed his jaw with a snap. Now he recognized the scientist. Hojo, who believed strongly in favoritism.

"Is it true you are still maintaining a relationship with a girl from your hometown?" Hojo asked.

"Yes," Genesis said, hearing the wariness in his voice.

Hojo leaned forward, almost eagerly. "Now that would be an interesting study. If you had a child, would genes that were regressive in you show up in it?" He looked up at Genesis, as if he had not known he was speaking out loud. "Her name?" Hojo demanded. "What's her name?"

Genesis could only imagine the expression of horror on his own face. Her turned heel and left, ignoring the scientist calling after him.

*.*

Angeal was teaching swordsmanship in one of the virtual reality training rooms to a small class of students. The students all turned enthusiastically towards Genesis when he walked in. It took a moment for Angeal to realize he had not programmed Genesis in, and gave the students a five minute break.

*.*

"Cover for me," Genesis said when Angeal came over. "I'll be back tomorrow, early."

Angeal crossed his arms. "Where are you going?"

"Banora," Genesis said. "If anyone asks, please don't tell them Lacey's name."

Angeal paused for a moment. "Calm down for a moment. What happened? Is she all right?"

"She'll never be all right, connected to me. I have to break it off with her."

"Have you thought this through?" Angeal asked.

"I have, Angeal," Genesis said softly. "I have."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 396<p>

Title: As the Word Falls Down


	5. Better to have Loved

Genesis found her sitting on the porch of Angeal's home. He felt his heart twist.

"Genesis!" Lacey gasped, leaping up to embrace him. He tipped his head to Gillian. She nodded back, her expression unreadable.

"I need to talk to you," he said in Lacey's ear. She grinned and waved good bye to Gillian.

*.*

"Kisha's getting married, can you believe it?" Lacey said as they were walking. "She asked me to be a bridesmaid…" She trailed off, stopped and studied his face. "What's wrong?"

"You are in danger here," Genesis said. "You need to move from this town."

She blinked at him.

"There are these scientists at Shinra," he continued, "one in particular that makes me uneasy. I'm concerned for you."

"Perhaps I'd be safer close to you."

"No, I think you need to disappear, at least until I get to the bottom of this. When it comes to Angeal and me, everything at Shinra seems so perfectly planned."

"You want me to move?"

"Without telling anyone where," he said.

"This is crazy. How do you plan to find me later?"

"Nothing shall forestall my return-"

"Don't do that to me," Lacey snapped. "You're telling me to drop off the face of the planet, how convenient for you. I did not realize my love was so difficult for you to bear."

There were tears on her cheeks, and she swept at them angrily. "Oh, I don't understand. I was ready to be done with this relationship last month, and you had to go and rekindle it."

"I don't regret it," Genesis said.

"Maybe I do."

He stiffened, but then reached and pulled her close. When he kissed her, she lingered a moment then moved away.

"I'm not waiting for you," Lacey said. "This is good bye."

Genesis could only nod. No words would come.

*.*

"Genesis." Angeal said. "I think it's time for you to get your nose out of that book."

Silence.

"Are you going to listen to me?"

There was a slight tilt of the head. Angeal was going to take that as a yes.

"My Mother writes that Lace…that girl and her family packed up and moved. No note, no new address. Mother says she is going to miss her."

"As will I." Genesis put the book in his pocket.

Angeal wondered for a moment if Lacey had kept her copy.

"Shall we see if one of the VR rooms are open?" Genesis said. Without waiting for a reply, he was out the door. Angeal heard him say as he left, "Because I need to stab something…"

* * *

><p>Title: Better to Have Loved<p>

Word Count: 429


	6. World So Cold

Lacey visited Gillian a few times over the years, she could not help it. Gillian had always been a second mother to her. For six years, the friendship stayed strong.

Lacey always made sure that she gave no warning before she visited the older woman. The visit today would be the first in over a year; the time had gone by quickly. In the six years, neither Angeal nor Genesis had ever mentioned her to Gillian.

This dark thought was in her head as she let herself in through Gillian's back door. The house was quiet, as usual.

She turned and saw Gillian sprawled on the floor.

"Gillian!" Lacey got on her knees and lifted the woman up gently.

"She's gone."

Lacey looked up to Angeal towering over her. She gently laid Gillian's body down.

"Why are you here, Lacey?"

She gaped at him. "Your mother is dead! This wasn't an accident, it was murder."

"No, it was suicide."

When he held out a hand, she recoiled and scrambled to her feet on her own.

"You need to leave. The Turks will be here shortly," he paused. "How long have you been in town? You have not been up to the Rhapsodos, have you?"

"No, I only would visit Gillian. The Rhapsodos did not like me much…why are they dead too?" she said sharply.

"The Turks are coming."

"Are they dead too?" Lacey insisted. "Is Genesis here?"

She heard someone at the door. As she backed out of the room, Angeal stepped into the shadows.

She took a shuddering breath, and fled.

*.*

She feared what Angeal had not voiced. If the Rhapsodos were dead, had Genesis killed them?

When Genesis had told her she was in danger, she had not considered he could be it.

* * *

><p>World Count: 295<p>

Title: World So Cold


	7. Letters I've Written

_I've lied to you. I'm still waiting for your return._

_My parents and my daughter think I'm crazy. Maybe I am, because I'm still in love with you. _

_It's been twelve years. You did an excellent job of covering me up: the world does not know I exist. However, did you plan for the same thing to happen to yourself?_

_I had not known I was with child until after I had left Banora. Sometimes I wish I could have told you, but I am always reminded of the last time I saw Angeal. The child would have been around five at the time. Then, I am glad we are still hidden._

_Our daughter's name is Genevieve. On one hand I think the name was to spite you, on the other to remember you. Her auburn hair curls when it is allowed to grow long, so she likes to keep it at chin length. Gen is at the stage where she cannot decide on dresses with lace, or short red leather jackets._

_I've told her what I can, what I know of you. This way if the Turks ever do come around, perhaps she will not walk to them with open arms. _

_But, I am proud to know that I've never seen a dark suited figure watching us from a corner. You would have thought it funny, that the only child of the original "trio" has been kept completely out of Shinra's line of sight._

_I have nothing to say about me, except I'm still writing letters I'll never send. I've become the role of the girl in Loveless. Her lover had left her, never to return. I will live out the rest of my days, alone. But not quite, for I still have my daughter. They never mentioned if the girl in Loveless had any comfort such as that._

Lacey looked over the letter, then shredded it as the others before. Her household held no evidence of who she had been.

*.*

Except for the little red book she kept in a locked jewelry chest.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 345<p>

Title: Letters I've Written, Never Meaning to Send


End file.
